


without a sound

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, i'm not tagging every gay thing that happens just be warned of the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Armin and Levi are in an estabished relationship and Eren is  jealous that he doesn’t have someone to have sex with in the bathroom. It's not because it's Armin or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a sound

**Author's Note:**

> Gay stuff. Voyeur!Eren, sort of Eremin but forefront is the rare and elusive Rivarmin. Have fun.

In the four months that they’d been dating, Armin still hadn’t managed to quite accept the fact that they, of all the people in the town, the world even, were dating.

            Who would have thought that quiet nerdy passive Armin Arlert would ever have been asked out by Maria County’s resident bad boy delinquent Levi and that the two, against all wild and ominous speculations and theories and much tantrums from resident hot head Eren Jeager, would somehow manage to make a relationship work?

            Not even Armin, in all of his infinite calculations, intuition, and good judgment of people; what Eren would dub “the evil genius bit,” had seen this coming. Armin smiled a little dreamily, thinking of the months of watching from a distance and ogling the stoic, dark haired man when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was totally cliché and Armin hated every minute of feeling like a creepy stalker monitoring Levi’s every move and getting a weird jolt of fear and excitement when Levi suddenly turned his head and looked right at him like he’d known the entire time. He definitely didn’t feel proud of himself.

            In fact, he was usually the type to make fun of people who watched their crushes from afar and never even talking to them.

            As Eren had been quick to point out, perhaps because he rarely ever got to correct Armin (read:never) , “it’s not so easy making fun of people who can’t get the nerve to talk to their crush when the bushes look so much more inviting, is it?” Armin would slap him upside the head and, only somewhat jokingly, would say “I don’t watch him from the bushes; why would I when I have binoculars and finally have a car with air conditioning?” Then Eren would laugh and Armin would die a little inside, feeling like a complete hypocrite.

            Oh  ha ha, look at all those people who spend all their time obsessing over their crushes and always talking about them but never talking to them. Ha ha, cowards, you get what you give and if you never bother giving some you never get some. How funny, some people were obsessive weirdos who hung tentatively around their crushes and clinging to their every word without ever saying a thing to them.  But oh shit, was that Levi coming over to ask about the homework you were supposed to do? Abort, abort, not as funny as it was before. Stutter, stammer, blush, all of the above. Awful cliché after awful cliché.

Armin, who could dissect infatuation and human emotions the way some people could solve a Rubik’s cube in under a minute, was infatuated.

            And that one time when Levi had leaned over his desk to grab some materials at the far end of his desk and his solid, firm chest had been behind him and a pale strong arm (there was no way that this was unintentional Armin would think later) had glided past his neck (he’d shivered) and he’d felt its weight temporarily pause on his shoulder (could hear his heartbeat in his ears, _this is almost like an embrace),_ he’d had to politely excuse himself from his cubicle, calmly walk to the bathroom, and have a minor squealing-clutching-his-furiously-fluttering-stomach-and-furious-pacing-and-excited-breathing attack.

            It had been then that, Eren noted rather gleefully, Armin stopped making fun of people with crushes. Because he got a taste of what it felt like being a normal human being like the rest of us. Or so Eren had said.

            Armin had always been certain that his little crush on Levi would go nowhere, just be a quick phase and the odd stomach-fluttering would stop sooner or later. It had to. Something so stupid and so silly was surely just a phase out of the life of Armin.

            But as you might’ve guessed, it turned into a lot more than a phase.

A lot more than a phase.

            Levi stared absentmindedly at the wall across from him. Of course, to anyone but Armin, it would appear as if he was merely distracted, but Armin could tell he was annoyed by the slightest twitch of a muscle in his jaw.

            “But that’s just stupid,” Eren insisted. “Why wouldn’t a tree make noise if it fell and no one was around?”

            It had become something of a ritual to come to the local bar for drinks and company every Saturday and sitting at the same table with the same, give or take one, friends to drink the hardships of the week away. It was the usual crowd: Jean Kirschtein with his boyfriend Marco Bodt, Sasha with her-very-recent-but-it-looks-promising boyfriend Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger and his usually flurry of excited movement and speech along with his more calm and reserved adopted sister Mikasa and his best friend since forever Armin.

Oh yeah, and Levi.

            “Because sound waves are invisible until they hit someone’s ears,” Sasha insisted, her eyes somewhat unfocused. She seemed to have drunk a bit more than the rest, Armin noted. Good thing Connie was here, her drinking buddy and usually-sober-enough-to-drive boyfriend. Unfortunately he seemed a bit unfocused tonight too, a loopy grin already on his usually cheerful face. “And you know if something’s invisible then… um, you can’t see it.”

            “But we’re discussing sound waves. You can’t see them normally either,” Mikasa pointed out. Armin smiled, knowing that she found the conversation pointless. She wasn’t interested in whole philosophy and metacognition and inner-contemplation. She was the practical type, studying hard physics and Calculus, as opposed to the New Age philosophy and cosmology course Connie and Sasha shared. A tree hitting the ground makes a sound. Fact.

            Sasha was not to be deterred. “No but-but the vibrations don’t count as sound, because they’re just vibrations until they hit the ear, so if no one’s around-“

            “It’s a hard thing to test,” Jean Kirschtein threw in. “How do you experiment whether or not something happens when you’re not around?”

            “A machine could pick up the vibrations but how would we know if it was actually a noise unless someone was there, in which we find our dilemma,” Mikasa concluded. She sat back, and then looked pleadingly at Armin to change the subject. He was about to, but someone unexpectedly decided to join the conversation.

            “A better question would be if a bear shits in the woods.”

            The whole group looked up sharply.

            “As classy as ever,” Eren murmured. “Why is that, Levi?”

            Armin winced. Eren and Levi didn’t always get along. Perhaps it was Armin’s fault, by not telling him for so long and making it appear so one-sided. Which, he admitted, at first it had been.

            “It’s not a scientific or philosophical question; it’s simply a matter of which definition you’re going by,” Levi said, his tone lofty. Armin winced. Levi might not have been making the best impression on his friends.  He very rarely spoke during their group outings, if he came at all. He wasn’t overly social. Which came off as unfriendly. Or maybe he was just being unfriendly, Armin thought. After all, he knew from experience that Levi wasn’t as socially awkward as he pretended.

            Eren stared at him blankly.

            “There are two definitions for sound,” Levi said. “Vibrations that move through the air and are only heard when hitting a person or an animal’s ear or the existence of vibration at all. If you go by the former, then a tree doesn’t make any noise. But if you go by the latter, then it is making a noise, whether someone is around or not, by virtue of the vibrations the tree would make by hitting the ground. So it’s a tossup between whether you believe in the perception of sound being the definition of a noise or the definition of sound itself to be a noise.”

            Armin was embarrassed by the silence that followed. Marco Bodt, a friendly and sociable guy Armin shared anthropology classes with, and Jean’s current boyfriend, looked amused and Mikasa looked as unfazed as ever, but everyone else looked stunned. Armin laughed a bit uneasily, just to cut the silence. _Damnit Eren,_ he thought suddenly. Normally the boy could hold any conversation, with anyone about anything. But around Levi, he seemed to enjoy prolonging awkward silences. _Why are you torturing me?_ Armin stared accusingly at Eren, who wouldn’t meet his gaze. _Ah, so he is doing it on purpose. That little shit._

Eren had found it all very amusing when Armin had merely been pining but when Levi had actually made the first move and asked him out, he’d gone into full defensive mode. Oh not nearly as bad as he’d been with a few of Armin’s previous boyfriends. He’d been… less than friendly with Jean. They’d started off a lot less than friendly, though, so maybe that was it. And he’d been civil with Reiner, except for when he’d made the oh-so-lewd act of holding Armin’s hand in public and kissing him on the forehead. No, mostly Eren had kept himself to passive aggression and doing his best to either annoy Levi or make their outings as uncomfortable as possible.

            _Maybe he’s scared Levi will beat the crap out of him_ , Armin thought uncharitably. So he resorts to childish behavior. Oh well Eren being Eren.

            Though, Armin thought, glancing at Levi who was once more staring at the wall, Levi could’ve been more cooperative if he really tried.

            _“Armin.”  
            Armin felt his heart stop. He half-turned in his chair and his eyes widened as he realized just how close Levi had been. They were almost eye to eye and his face was inches from Levi’s white, very tight shirt. _

_They were afterschool on a day of a football game, so most people were out on the field for some last minute practice with other students watching and waiting or at home resting up before the game. Study hall was mostly empty and there was nothing Armin could focus on in such a white, dull room. Except for the pale, dark-haired hottie in the tight white shirt and black jeans crisscrossed with silver chains and a cool symbol that looked like a pair of crisscrossing wings._ Of course, _Armin thought._ God must hate me.

_“Um, yes?” he said. To his embarrassment, his voice cracked. Damnit, he’d hit puberty ages ago, why did his voice still crack? Uh, even after puberty his voice was still pretty high and he still didn’t have to shave._

_“I don’t suppose you finished you could help me with something?” His voice was a smooth, soft, almost like a purr. A detached, flat sort of purr. Armin’s eyes drifted to his sharp black hair. Damn, it looked softer than it did from a distance. He wondered what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through it._

_Armin felt the heat rising in his face. He couldn’t look him in the eye. In a matter of milliseconds his face felt as hot as the sun._

_“I-um, yes, anything I’d do anything you-you asked,” Armin felt like punching himself in the face, holy crap he’d just made that fifty times more awkward. He felt like sinking into the floor and burning in hell. It would’ve been so much better than the fierce burning going on in his stomach, and then his lungs as Levi leaned even closer. Uncomfortably close._

_“Is that so?” Levi asked. He still had that maddeningly cold look on his face._

_“Tell me something, Armin.”_

_Armin realized that his lungs were burning because he’d failed to take a breath for almost a minute now._

_“Would you take this to the front office for me?”_

_Armin felt a piece of paper being pressed into his hands and he looked down. Levi’s messy, spidery script was oddly elegant, as were his soft, cool white hands, which lingered for what felt like far too long on his palm. “i-of course,” Armin stammered._

_“Oh fuck it.”_

_Levi let out a sigh and sat down heavily beside Armin, facing him. Armin didn’t even get a moment to be shocked at this sudden action because his brain went fuzzy when Levi put both hands on his knees. “I don’t like playing around,” Levi said plainly. “No more teasing. Are you interested in me?”_

_Armin could only stare at him. Just talking to him was giving him something akin to a panic attack. He couldn’t say a word, couldn’t move, only be hyperaware of Levi’s dark eyes and his pretty skin and his hands slowly creeping higher up his knees. Thankfully they halted at his thighs. Or not so thankfully. Armin wasn’t sure if he wanted him to keep going or stop._

_“I was wondering about you,” Levi murmured, his thumbs rubbing circles into Armin’s legs. The blond finally managed to utter a noise, a little grunt. Well it was a step. “I see you watching me. I’ve noticed. You’re not very subtle. But it’s interesting to me that you haven’t made a move. You don’t seem like the rest of those little girls pining after me.”_

_It seemed to Armin like Levi was challenging him. Armin wanted very much to meet that challenge, but he felt frozen, his inside burning but his limbs and mind frozen. No one had ever done anything like this to him before. No one had ever looked at him with such intensity. His eyes were very dark and mysterious, shrouded in emotions that he couldn’t read. He’d never met anyone whose emotions he could not read or whose actions he could not anticipate._

_Levi was something different. He was unpredictable. Armin saw the disappointment in his eyes and he felt the disappointment emanating from the older man when he sighed and leaned back. He started to get up to leave._

_“Oh well, I’ve been wrong befo-“_

_He didn’t manage to finish his sentence because Armin lunged at him with an almost comical fervor, ceased his white shirt, and yanked him closer to plant a hot wet kiss on him. It was the most daring thing he’d ever done and it was only the first among things that dating Levi would bring out of him._  

            As the night wore on, activities in the bar became a lot rowdier and a lot less civil. Not everyone who frequented the bar was overage, but as the night wore on, the bartenders found it harder to deny these poor hardworking college students entry. They were the tired sort, who looked like they really needed to get away for a bit from the stress of being hardworking college students for just one night.

            Most people would arrive, from around eight to midnight, to drink, dance, and have some fun. Connie and Sasha, who when sober were already pretty loopy, ended up cutting a chaotic path through the dance floor populated by normal couples trying to dance more conservatively. It was hard to dance tamely when Connie would wrap his arm around Sasha’s waist and they’d waltz comically around the room, twirling and high-stepping whenever the mood struck them, all the while laughing wildly.

“Believe it or not, I’ve seen them doing that when sober,” Eren said.

“I’ve seen them doing that in the cafeteria,” Armin said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Enough of that,” Levi said abruptly. He took Armin’s relatively tame Samuel Adams and replaced it with a Jägermeister. Armin downed it quicker than he probably ought to have.

“Are you-are you trying to get me drunk, Levi?” Armin asked, smiling faintly. He was working on a strong buzz, having nursed the same drink for the last hour. “Gonna get lucky tonight, sir?”

“Sir?” Levi asked, and Armin was thrilled to see a faint gleam in his eyes, that sexy little gleam he’d seen before. “Maybe we should dump these bratty friends of yours and find somewhere more… comfortable.” Levi’s hand ducked under the table and found Armin’s hand. Coyly, his fingers ran teasing over his wrist ( _damnit,_ Armin thought, _it’s really not fair that something as tame as that turns me on_ ) before leaving his arm altogether and making a bold move onto his lap and brushing his crotch.

Armin, not totally uninhibited yet, jerked under his touch and looked furtively around. Eren was laughing and whistling at Connie and Sasha’s antics, but he was still close enough to hear and see everything they were doing.

_“What are you-?”_

_Armin put a finger to his lips. He glanced around. Then he grabbed a hold of Levi’s collar and yanked him into the unlocked janitor’s closet._

_“Armin.”_

_The blond kissed him. As much as he loved hearing Levi murmuring his name in that sexy voice of his, he didn’t want to talk. Not right now._

_While Armin’s tongue was passionate, sloppy and eager, Levi’s was more laidback in its wanderings, lazily taking pleasure from Armin like it was his right. Levi found Armin’s passionate fumbling, with his mouth and with his fingers trying to work his belt off with the lights off, both endearing and arousing. And their location certainly wasn’t helping. He’d always liked a little thrill, a little danger to his relationships. Who knew that this lithe, slender blond boy with the shy hunched shoulders and his timid blue eyes and his law-abiding, reserved ways could be such an enthusiastic partner in bed?_

_Or, as it were, Levi thought amusedly, not in bed._

_Armin’s hand slipped into his pants, under the band of his underwear, and gripped his slowly hardening cock. He squeezed him gently, stroking him firmly up and down his shaft and rubbing the sensitive head of his cock softly. Levi groaned and then bucked involuntarily as Armin pressed against the slit of the head with his nail. Armin would jerk him off or get onto his knees and blow him until he came, either swallowing or allowing him to cum into his fist (onto his face, if they hadn’t been at college and have a lot to lose if caught having sex in a janitor’s closet). Then with that same hand, he would hold Levi’s hand and squeeze it tightly before offering a sweet smile before heading back to class._

_This wasn’t what he was used to. He was used to being with older men, with hard-eyed men looking for a fuck here or there. Friends with benefits wasn’t as accurate a description as fuck buddies simply because they weren’t friends, just midnight romps in the back alleys of abandoned strip malls or even out back in the woods with howls of dogs and occasional police siren as a background._

_This relationship, with this boy closer to his age than any of his past bedmates, was the oddest he’d ever had._

_He wasn’t used to seeing blue eyes thrown wide in ecstasy one minute, then soft and affectionate and breathtakingly beautiful in their adoration the next minute._

_He wasn’t used to gripping silky blond hair tight and running his fingers through it the next day and watching the sunlight filter through it, casting a pretty faint glow on his hands._

_A mouth crying out for more, harder, to keep going, smiling sweetly and coming up to kiss him gently. A tongue, slick and hot and wet, sliding slowly along his cock, lapping at it almost kittenishly, gently pushing through parted lips and breathing in his small gasp and giving instead of taking. It was something he would never get used to, so unlike any relationship he’d ever had._

_He wasn’t used to hearing whimpers and pants and groans and cries for more the night before and quiet humming and whispered good mornings and the sound of coffee being made the morning after._

_And he would never, could never, forget the nights he’d spent hanging over the beautiful blond’s body, watching the boy writhe and squirm deliciously underneath him, hips bucking and legs tightening around his back, fingers digging into his back. Nor could he forget the warmth of Armin’s body pressed against his, his golden hair tickling his nose as the blond buried his face into his chest, and his arms held him tightly, comfortingly throughout the night, lamb-like legs tangled with his._

Levi looked up in surprise.

Armin had that look again.

“Come on, let’s dance,” he said suddenly.

Levi stared at him. Not what he’d had in mind. “I’m not much of a dancer,” he said.

“Indulge me,” Armin said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi suddenly became aware of that friend of Armin’s, that weird kid with the intense green eyes and the shaggy brown hair, glaring at him. He turned, casting his stone cold glare over to what was his name? Ernie? Ethan? He couldn’t remember. Something with an E. Who cares? All of Armin’s friends were brats. He wasn’t sure why he expected any less, with Armin being little more than a child himself. A mature, intelligent, and curiously passionate human being, but still hardly more than a child himself.

 _What does that make you?_ Levi berated himself silently as he stood up and followed Armin. The blond took his hand (his hands are always so warm, Levi noted) and pulled him gently through the throngs of moving people, people who were dancing, grinding, swaying their hips and laughing or, in some cases, kissing and making out with other dancers (such as was the case with Mikasa and some blonde chick Levi vaguely recognized but couldn’t quite place the name of).

Levi watched Armin carefully as they walked. He was a mystery to him, a mystery that was difficult to unravel. One moment Armin would be on his knees, his eyes downcast, his posture submissive, and he would be irresistible. But in another moment, Armin would be passionate and demanding. Levi would never forget that time when Armin had grown tired of screaming harder and displaying a strength Levi and doubtlessly no one else had ever seen, flipped their positions and had ridden his dick like it was the last thing he would ever do on this earth until he’d come and then the devious minx, had licked him clean.

And then the next morning served him pancakes like last night they’d had dinner and a movie and sweet love making and fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

They’d only done one of the above and it was more like falling exhausted into one another’s arms because Armin would have some serious hip pains the next morning and Levi’s back ached something fierce.

He was truly something else, a force of nature Levi could only marvel at.

To Levi’s surprise (he was starting to get used to Armin surprising him, to be honest), Armin kept tugging him rather than stopping at the dance floor. “I thought you wanted to dance,” Levi whispered into his ear. Armin shivered. _How can you still blush and act like a virgin when you’ve suggested bondage and roleplaying before?_

            Armin very suddenly jerked his wrist, pulling Levi against him and leaning against the nearest unoccupied piece of wall.

            “You won’t hurt me, will you, Levi?” he said, his voice deliberately quiet and meek. Levi raised an eyebrow at him and Armin let a small smirk cross his face for the briefest of moments before flitting back to the coy helpless look. _Oh so we’re playing a game, are we, Arlert? Game on._

“I don’t like the way you act,” Levi said smoothly, encroaching further into Armin’s personal space. Their hips lightly brushed as he put both hands on Armin’s waist and rubbed lightly, pressing the blond into the wall. He had always hated being short, but now he was glad for it, because neither of them had to duck down or lean up to get at each other’s lips. “Hanging around that Ethan boy all the time.”

“Eren,” Armin laughed.

“Whatever. Are you two fucking?”

“What? No! He’s my best friend,” Armin insisted. Levi’s left hand rested on his neck, causing the blond to shiver, and his right fell down to his groin, gripping it roughly. Armin grunted and Levi would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on just a little bit. “Oh are you sure? He hasn’t touched you here,” he squeezed him roughly and this time Armin’s hips jerked. “What a little masochist you are. Are you sure he never touched your filthy dick or felt that tight ass of yours? Maybe he puts his fingers in you. Do you like it when he does that? ”

Armin had this look in eyes, this desperate lustful look that indicated Levi’s tone was striking the right chords in him.    

Levi let go of him and Armin breathed a sigh of relief, but he didn’t have much of a reprieve because his boyfriend leaned in closer. Rapidly he dug his fingers cruelly into his blond hair and dug his hand into the wall behind them, forcing Armin’s head all the way back and his neck exposed. Delicious. “Or maybe it was Reiner. His fingers weren’t big enough for you, were they? I bet he put his cock into that filthy slut body of yours and you just kept begging him for more, screamed like the cheap whore you are. Was he gentler? Did he ‘make love’ to you?” Levi sneered.

Armin would be a filthy liar if he admitted that that sneer, which would and did enrage others, that arrogant condescendingly aloof look sparked fire in his stomach and other places further south. It excited him when Levi talked dirty, especially given how sexy Armin found his cold uncaring voice…

But still, Levi did like a little resistance, so…

“His cock is bigger than yours,” Armin said.

In that moment, Levi let go of his hair. He twisted both fists into Armin’s t-shirt and slammed him against the wall. A boy making out with his girlfriend nearby looked shocked while the girlfriend smirked.

He pressed his left palm harshly into Armin’s throat and his right hand up against his flat stomach, felt the toned skin underneath. Armin was much stronger than anyone gave him credit for, but that look that he gave Levi at that moment was simpering, a puppy begging for master’s forgiveness. That cheeky little bastard.

“Is that right?” Levi growled into his ear. “Come with me.”

Levi half-dragged Armin from the room, keeping a tight hold on the squirming boy’s shirt, not knowing that he had an unknown speculator trailing behind him.

_Eren had always thought of Armin as a best friend. They’d played together, eaten meals together, bathed together, read books about their shared interest, geography. Eren had been the one to defend him from the people who’d laughed that one time back in kindergarten when Armin had fallen asleep during an assembly at school and had wet himself. Eren had been the one to beat the crap out of any kid who thought hey wouldn’t it be fun to make that girly blond kid cry? Eren had been the one to physically attack Richie Rotters after he pegged a dodge ball at Armin during gym class, knocking onto his butt. And Armin had been the one to wait with him on the bench outside of the principal’s office keeping him company until his mother came. Armin had been there for him when his mother had died. He’d been there at her funeral when Eren struggled not to cry and squeezed his hand to let him know he wasn’t alone. He’d been there for Eren to cry into, tears soaking his shoulder with no one else around to share the moment, not even Mikasa, his own adopted sister._

_Eren wasn’t sure when his feelings had changed._

_He still felt protective. He still felt like Armin was a little brother. He still wanted to beat the living hell out of anyone who hurt him._

_But Armin wasn’t the same little kid anymore. He could stand up for himself now. He was smart. Snarky. Stubborn. Eren would never and had never thought he was weak, but he’d grown up quite a bit from the whimpering blond mess he’d first met crying on the sidewalk because mean older kids had stamped on his books._

_All of a sudden, he was noticing Armin in different ways, ways that made him feel guilty, like he was some creep for checking out his best friend since forever when he stretched and his too small hand-me-down shirt rode up exposing his midriff. All of a sudden he became aware that Armin was an adult, a beautiful one at that, with a smile that sent his stomach into a flutter. All of a sudden he was aware of slender limbs and cute dimples and gentle hands that oh-so-casually touched his shoulder or the center of his back._

_And he finally acknowledged that the burning sensation churning in his gut wasn’t simply brotherly protection but jealousy. When Jean had been dating Armin, he’d wanted to punch that ugly horse face in. When it was Reiner, he’d tried, really tried to be supportive but it had been difficult and he’d been very relieved when Armin had gently broken up with him. And now, with Levi, he felt like beating that stupid cold face of his black and blue…_

Armin kept making _this face_ at Levi, these little grins and suggestive smirks that really grinded on Eren’s nerves. He could see his Armin in them, somewhere, but the other part was something totally new, a part of Armin he’d never encountered.

He was jealous. Why did Levi, some guy he’d just met, bring out a side of him that he, Armin’s best friend, practically a brother, had never seen?

And damnit, why was this side of him so appealing?

Why was it such a turn on watching his best friend get worked over by a delinquent thug, an _abusive assholish delinquent thug?_ It should’ve enraged him, unleashed that famous Jaeger temper, when that Levi guy yanked on his beautiful blond hair. He’d always imagined running his fingers through his hair and stroking Armin’s cheeks and hearing him giggle. It should’ve made him want to break every bone in his stupid face, not grow increasingly stiff down south when Levi slammed his best friend against the wall and murmured things, dirty things that Eren couldn’t hear but could imagine. He’d always imagined gently wrapped his arms around his Armin and kissing him until they fell into bed together where they would make slow love into the night and wake up tangled in each other.

It was _wrong._

But to hell with it. Eren had been drinking. Not as much as maybe Connie (now twerking against the wall with Sasha laughing hysterically and doing some kind of zumba dance) or Mikasa (who was surrounded by a bunch of horny guys watching her make out with her rival Annie Leonhardt, though if any of them tried anything both girls would’ve snapped their dicks in half), but he’d had enough. He’d just fucking piss and then leave. See if anyone cared. Certainly not Armin with Levi’s tongue halfway down his throat.

            Eren stomped clumsily in the bathroom. He quickly tossed handfuls of water into his face, shaking his head and feeling droplets of water sliding down his neck. He glared at himself in the mirror. He had these eyes that almost always seemed furious about something, but tonight they were sad and bloodshot. He looked like he’d been crying. Eren rubbed furiously at them, but gave up, merely glaring at himself miserably. Screw Armin. Screw him for being so adorable and being such a good friend and never even considering that maybe his best friend would rather be the one jamming his tongue down his throat. Whatever.

            Eren turned around and pulled down his zipper. He sighed as he pissed. It always felt good pissing the alcohol out of his system. The vomiting later, not so much.

He leapt in surprise when he heard the restroom door bang loudly against tiled wall. His piss sprayed onto the floor instead of his intended target but it was the least of his worries. Hurriedly, he shut the door and hastily locked it, then cursed as he tripped over his pants pushed down around his ankles. He struggled not to fall or make any noise and just barely managed to catch himself before he could slip and maybe die some awfully embarrassing drowning-in-piss death. Catching his breath and struggling to keep himself quiet, he pulled up his pants and pulled his feet up so they wouldn’t be visible under the stall. He peered out of the cracks to see who was making so much noise.

And his jaw dropped.

Armin, with a surprising amount of strength that Eren didn’t know he had, had his legs wrapped around Levi’s waist, his arms around his neck, their lips furiously locked. Levi slammed him against the wall, his mouth plundering and claiming Armin’s mouth like it was his fucking right. Eren gritted his teeth. He wanted to burst out of the stall and confront them, maybe embarrass them into keeping their clothes on, but at that very moment Levi slammed Armin onto the low counter between two sinks. He shoved Armin’s legs apart and almost ripped his belt into two in his hasty attempts to tear his pants off. Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

Levi’s head dipped down between Armin’s legs and Armin moaned as his head began to bob, his member slipping further into a hot mouth. Eren’s throat was incredibly dry and his pants felt much tighter than they had been before. He wanted to look away, but the sight of Armin sitting on a counter with a man’s head buried between his thighs, a look of pure ecstasy on his very red face and his innocent blue eyes wide open wasn’t something he could tear his eyes away from. Armin tried to buck deeper into his mouth, the other man held him down. The blond huddled over him, arms draping down his back, his face looking almost pained. His blond hair was messy, tousled and his mouth in a cute o shape.

Eren had a perfect view of Armin, every look on his face; his body was his to ogle. Eren’s eyes roamed up and down the parts of Armin he could see. His thighs were pale and smooth, his legs long and slender but strong from running. His exposed hips were narrow but had a soft quality to them and Levi apparently found this attractive because he nipped at his skin, no doubt peppering bruises on the very intimate area.  Armin jerked and Eren thought it must’ve hurt, but he was _moaning,_ the boy who used to cry when he got a bruise from falling onto the sidewalk was crying out for more. Hunched over Levi’s bobbing head between his legs, his hands clenching at back desperately, he made quite a sight.

Eren fumbled with his pants, letting his legs drop down off the toilet. He figured they wouldn’t notice. Thankfully he hadn’t managed to put his belt on when they’d stumbled in and caught him with his pants down or this could’ve been even harder. He wasn’t even thinking about how wrong this was; he didn’t care. He was drunk and now he was horny and he’d hate himself in the morning, but right now he was very hard and since he was going to hell he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. His right hand slipped into his underwear and he waited, not wanting to cum before the good parts. What exactly they were intending to do, he wasn’t sure, but he doubted it was over. Not with the way Levi was bearing down on him.

Armin gasped, practically screamed, when he came. He fell back, leaning against the mirror, his chest heaving. Eren wanted to take a picture, wanted to savor that look on his face. He was unlike anything Eren had ever seen before, the Armin he’d known since he was a small child with the same hair and the same eyes and the same beauty but he was also an Armin he’d never seen before, eyes burning with desire and lust and want.

Eren couldn’t see Levi’s face from his position, but he could imagine the smirk on his face. He wanted more than anything to be in Levi’s position, looking down at Armin’s face, his glazed eyes pleading and his mouth half-open and panting.

Levi said something to Armin. The blond let out a little surprised grunt as the dark-haired man took a hold of his legs and pull him closer to him. Armin’s bare legs once against locked at the ankles around Levi’s waist and Eren stifled a moan, seeing the way Armin’s bare ass dragged against the counter and he swallowed as he imagined Armin’s dick, red and slick with saliva, rubbed against that Levi guy’s front.

There were a few minutes of awkwardness as Armin’s boyfriend attempted to release his cock without loosening Armin’s hold around his back. Eren couldn’t see his cock from his position, but judging from the sudden hunger in Armin’s eyes, he could assume that Armin was pleased.

Eren slowly jerked himself off, imagining Armin like that for him, completely nude from the waist down, himself fully dressed and fucking him in a public place, Armin begging for it, those big blue eyes pleading for him and him alone…

Just from that image alone, accompanied by the actual Armin looking exactly the same in his fantasy, sans himself of course, he almost came. But the best was yet to come, so he forced himself to slow down and let the energy building up to orgasm calm down a little.

Thankfully, Levi and Armin didn’t keep him waiting long.

There was the sound of running water and he heard Armin gasp.

Eren couldn’t see exactly what happened after that, but he could guess by Armin’s little gasps and his squirming and his ass bucking that Levi was fingering him, probably moving those thin, long fingers inside of him searching for that special place. According to Armin’s frustrated little grunts and his frantic wiggling and squirming, Eren assumed that Levi must’ve been missing it on purpose, teasingly stroking the inside. He would near the place that would make Armin see stars but before reaching it, Eren imagined the devious look on his face as Levi withdrew his hand completely.

 _I wouldn’t do that to you,_ Eren thought. No, he loved Armin. He would press his fingers deep inside him, as far as he could. He’d twist his fingers, fuck him slowly and let Armin’s little noises sink in, feel the heat and tightness of Armin’s body accepting his fingers as deep as they could go. He would make Armin feel good, amazing. And when Armin was begging for more, he’d fuck him, none of this teasing bullshit.

“Please just fuck me!”

Eren was snapped out of his own little fantasy by the real thing. Anger roiled throughout his system, almost making him flaccid. Armin was here, fucking a man in a public bathroom while their friends and other bar goers were just outside. The only thing that bothered him was that Armin wasn’t fucking him. He was fucking this guy.

It was almost enough to make him burst out of the stall, grab Armin, and drag him home and berate him and ask him when he got to be such a slut. Then he’d bend Armin over his knee and spank him hard enough to keep that slutty ass of his in check. If Armin was his boyfriend-

Ah but he wasn’t; Levi was. And he was taking full advantage of boyfriend rights.

Eren felt a jolt of surprise and fear when Levi hauled Armin off the counter. He panicked, fearing that they would try to use his stall and discover his voyeuristic ass, but to his relief they just missed his and stumbled into the stall besides his, the door slamming behind them and hastily locked. He quickly shifted his legs to the other side of the toilet, not wanting to get caught, not at the best part. His back to the stall they were about to fuck in.

He held his breath and flinched when the wall of the bathroom stall trembled with the force of Levi slamming Armin against it.

He didn’t have a front row seat anymore, but he could hear everything now, hearing the lewd slapping of skin against skin, hear Armin whimpering and little cries that instantly made his dick harden again. He heard Levi slapping his ass and spouting verbal abuse, calling him a whore and a slut and a tight ass and a good fuck and he heard Armin taking it all and judging by the responses he was giving, loving it.

_Who knew Armin liked dirty talk?_

Eren had been struggling to keep his own pants and groans to himself but now he didn’t have to, not with the amount of noise his blond best friend was producing. He could probably sing the Star-Spangled Banner and he doubted the two of them would notice, or even care. In fact, he was pretty sure the bathroom door opened again. Someone came in, only to become instantly aware of what was going on in the bathroom and he heard the door slam shut.

Eren wasn’t sure how long it went on. It could’ve been minutes or it could’ve been hours. All he knew was that Armin was screaming “right there” and he could actually hear Levi making some noise now, little groans of pleasure and the slapping increased in speed and force. Eren closed his eyes, imagining Armin, sweet dear Armin, with his arms around Levi’s neck, his hips bucking up to meet Levi’s cock, pushing as deep inside of him as physically possible, his ankles interlocked against Levi’s firm back, Levi’s hands holding onto his hips and kneading his cheeks in his hands, bouncing Armin’s lithe body against his dick. Or maybe Armin’s face was pressed against the stall and he was being fucked from behind, trying to keep himself from falling, his legs trembling with the effort and the force of his thrusts.

Eren was so turned on by the lewd sounds and the intense shaking of the flimsy stall wall that when Armin finally came, crying out Levi’s name, he came as well. His semen exploded all over his hand, making a mess of his pants and staining his shirt as well as making a nasty mess on the wall. He panted fiercely for a minute, milking the last of the orgasm high with a few half-hearted jerks. All noise in the neighboring stall seemed to have stopped.

He froze. Had they heard him…?

But apparently they hadn’t because he heard Levi let out a satisfied sigh and Armin stumbling from the stall to retrieve his pants, his steps very uneven.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Eren felt bile rising into his throat and he pulled his pants back up.

He wasn’t sickened by the fact that he’d just hidden in a stall and heard and watched his best friend and his boyfriend fuck in a public bathroom. He wasn’t sickened that he’d jerked off to it as evidenced by the stains (in his stall and the one next to it). He wasn’t even sickened that Armin would actually have sex in public.

He was completely and utterly sickened by the way they talked to each other. How could Armin stay with him, giggle and smile that special smile at him when Levi had called him a whore and fucked him hard enough to make him scream in pain (and it had been pain, Eren had realized in hindsight). How could Levi bite his lips and bruise his skin and leave marks all over his body and still manage to kiss him so gently before bidding him a good night?

How Armin, begging for more and fucking himself with his fingers, smile at Eren when he exited the bathroom like nothing had happened, waving from across the bar? Like Eren could see him the same way as he had before? Like he could see Armin without imagining tousled hair and white thighs and flushed skin and bruises peppering his thighs or hear him cheerfully wish him good morning without imagining his voice screaming out another man’s name in pleasure. He’d always been able to keep himself from being a total creep around Armin, always been able to keep his sick fantasies of what he’d do with Armin if he could, locked away. But now it was going to be impossible to ask him how his day was going, if he wanted to go see that movie, if he wanted to talk about those stupid math assignments without looking at those lips and thinking about how they looked when he was crying out.

Eren returned to the bar. Connie and Sasha had left, presumably heading back to Connie’s apartment for alone time, Jean and Marco were laughing and still goofing off at the bar, Mikasa and Annie Leonhardt, presumably having entered the bar at some point in time, were having an intense arm wrestling match that would probably end up in one of their apartments by the end of the night, Levi and Armin nowhere to be seen (second round, he thought bitterly), and himself. Eren Jaeger. Alone.

Eren sighed. He needed another damn drink. Maybe if he drank enough he could forget all of this happened.

Yeah. That would work. Then maybe when he woke up and he felt that sad empty feeling, he at least wouldn’t be able to identify its source. Then maybe he could meet up with Armin at the coffee shop and they could just talk about homework and teachers and TV shows and anime and things could just stay the same. Drinking to forget seemed like the best option. He gave a silent toast, alone at the bar. _This is to you, Levi,_ he thought. _He who hesitates is lost. And I certainly did._ What was it Levi had said? A tree makes noise when no one is around depending on what your definition of noise was? Well he had certainly fallen, but no one had seen him, no one had heard him, so not a sound was made. And now he would drown the rest of his night in the silence, drinking and thinking about the things he should’ve said but hadn’t. Thinking about everything he wanted to say but Armin would never hear.

Yeah, it was one of those nights. So Eren Jaeger drank to fill the silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Night, I have homework I neglected to write a 7000+ word fic.


End file.
